Harry Potter and the Shadow Guards
by aqua-mistriss
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament is coming up and Dumbledore cannot afford any mishaps. So, to protect the two guest schools and Hogwarts, he has enlisted the help of Konohagakure's best: the Shadow Guards. note: might be slightly OOC Pairs: NejixOC, SasuxSaku
1. Character Profiles

**Characters**

**Haruno Saki (OC)** - "Wolf"

- hair: black with pink streaks

- eyes: emerald green

- Sakura's twin sister, going out with Neji

- 17 years old

- Anbu team: Shadow Guards; summons specialist, medic, affinity for water and wind

**Haruno Sakura** - "Slug"

- hair: pink

- eyes: emerald green

- Saki's twin sister (older), going out with Sasuke

- 17 years old

- Anbu team: Shadow Guards; inhuman strength, medic, genjutsu specialist, affinity for fire and earth

**Uchiha Sasuke** - "Snake"

- hair: blue-black

- eyes: onyx black

- returned from Orochimaru whom he killed because he's more powerfull than him, still wants revenge against Itachi, going out with Sakura

- 17 years old

- Anbu team: Shadow Guards; ninjutsu specialist, Sharingan wielder

**Hyuuga Neji** - "Hawk"

- hair: dark brown

- eyes: silvery white

- no longer an introvert, next to be head of the Hyuuga clan, going out with Saki

- 18 years old

- Anbu team: Shadow Guards; taijutsu specialist, Byakuugan wielder


	2. Chapter 1 The Mission

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

**+Hogwarts+**

"Dumbledore, are you quite sure about this? I mean, no one has been in contact with their world for centuries!" McGonagall rambled.

"Headmaster, we cannot possibly trust these people with this. How do we know they are not on HIS side?" Snape added.

The Headmaster sat at his desk, hands folded, propped on his elbows. He sat there contemplating and considered Professor McGonagall's and Snape's arguments. Heaving a heavy sigh, he looked up and his weary eyes shone through his half-moon glasses.

"Minerva, Severus. I understand what you are saying and where you are coming from, but it cannot be helped. The past few days, I have been hearing disturbing rumors and the dark side is moving. We cannot risk the safety of the school and the students. Especially if we are to hold the first Triwizard tournament in 500 years." Dumbledore said wearily.

"But Albus! Surely you cannot think these murderers or assassins can protect a whole school of students, much less, three!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"And what about Potter, Weasley, and Granger? Those three are bound to get caught up in something and it's usually trouble." Snape reasoned.

"Rest assured that these people will not harm anyone. I have known one of these people for years. I think it is safe to say that they will help us." Dumbledore said.

"But these people are no more different than Death Eaters! They have been trained to kill since toddlers and have done killing since 12!" McGonagall screamed.

"Ah, but that is why we need them ever so more. Minerva, my dear, you must understand the world they live in, which is entirely different from our own. There is a reason they excel in what they do and specialize in their occupation. That is why we need them." Dumbledore tried to reason.

"But Headmaster/Albus--!" both Snape and McGonagall were cut off.

"Enough. For the safety of the school and its students, we have no choice but to hire them to help guard the school and students." Dumbledore said, raising his hand to stop their arguments.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe it should be around noon for them in the East. I will go and contact them. Minerva, Severus. I trust you two will brief the staff of what is to happen?" Dumbledore said, getting up.

Hesitating for a second, the two answered, "Yes, Headmaster/Albus."

Raising his hands, Dumbledore brought them together above his head.

_Sands of time,_

_Keeper of gates,_

_Let the portal be open_

_On this fateful day_

With that incantation, Dumbledore brought his hands down in an arch-like action and a portal appeared.

"I shall be back soon." Dumbledore said, a small twinkle in his eyes, and stepped through the portal as it grew smaller behind him until it was no more.

**+Konoha+**

The sun was shining and the birds chirped a harmonious melody. It was a bright day with clear skies in the peaceful Village Hidden in the Leaves. Kids ran around outside laughing as villagers bustled about.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!!"

"H-huh?" Tsunade's head shut up. A form was stuck to her face due to the drool and blocked her vision. Grabbing it, she took it out of her eyesight.

"Tsunade-sama! There's more paperwork for you to do! There's no time for naps!!!" Shizune yelled at her mentor.

Then something caught her eye. Lying, tipped over on its side, was an empty sake bottle.

"TSU-NA-DE-SA-MA…!!!"

"E-eheh…he…..heh…" Tsunade laughed nervously.

"Hmph! I'm confiscating all your sake until you get all this done!" Shizune said.

"N-nani*?!" Tsunade complained, only to earn a death glare from Shizune. [*what]

Sighing, Tsunade got to work and pleased with her own work (get Tsunade to work xD), Shizune left the office holding three boxes of sake in her capable arms. All of a sudden, a portal appeared in Tsunade's office and out stepped an old man who had an unimaginably long white beard. Surprised, Tsunade kept her finger near the alarm button hidden under her desk.

"Where is the Sandaime?" the old geezer asked looking around the office.

"Sarutobi-sensei passed away quite a while ago…" Tsunade eyed him suspiciously.

"Ah…I'm sorry to hear that. He was such a dear friend. His presence shall be missed. Then am I right to assume you are the new Hokage?" the old man asked.

"I am. And who might you be…?" Tsunade asked.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." he introduced himself as.

'Witchcraft?! Wizardry?! Are you serious? Is this guy SANE?!' Tsunade's eyes widened in shock. 'There's really such things?!'

"Our worlds have not been in contact for centuries, and should be kept that way for the safety of both our worlds so that they do not collide. But I come here today in need of help." Dumbledore said, suddenly looking really tired, as if his old age finally caught up to him.

"What kind of help?" Tsunade asked, still not quite trusting this Dumbledore.

"I need guards to help protect the school and the students. You see, a tournament is about to be held between three schools, including Hogwarts. Because the event is so large, I fear something might go wrong." Dumbledore said.

"Hmmm…how high of a mission would this be?" Tsunade asked.

"It is for a whole year and I need strong guards, if that's what you mean." Dumbledore replied.

"Very well, Konohagakure will accept this mission. I will gather my best team."

"Thank you. Please send the bill to this address," Dumbledore handed her a piece of paper, "and have them tough this. It is a portkey and it will transport them instantly to the designated location. All they have to do is keep their finger on it. It will set off in about an hour and a half. And here are the files for the job." With that, Dumbledore was gone in a puff.

Looking down, Tsunade read over the files. Eyes widening, Tsunade pressed the intercom, shouting Shizune's name. In the next five seconds, she ran in.

"W-w-what is it, T-tsunade-s-sama?" Shizune panted.

"Get me team Shadow Guards."

Understanding the urgency, Shizune quickly went to complete the task at hand, Tsunade's eyes wandered back to the file.

'Sigh…I'm going to need some sake…a LOT of sake…' Tsunade thought, rubbing her temples.

**+Five minutes later+**

"Tsunade-sama, you called?"

Looking up, Tsunade was greeted with the sight of four figures. The one on the far left had a mask on with a hawk. Long brown hair cascaded down past his shoulders, bound in a white ribbon. His body was well toned and built and he was wearing the traditional Anbu uniform. His Anbu tattoo shown proudly on his left upper arm, but instead of being the normal red color, it was a pitch black tattoo, showing his position as part of the Shadow Guards, an elite group of Anbu consisting of only four members. He had a Katana hanging at his left hip and a weapon holder strapped to his right thigh.

The person next to him was smaller in size and more leaner. One could tell it was a female due to the body. She had long flowing black hair with pink streaks and side bangs parted to the right. Her mask had a wolf painted on it. Instead of wearing the normal Anbu outfit, she wore a black kimono-like top with billowing sleeves to hide weapons in that stopped just below her breasts, revealing her toned stomach, where her black Anbu tattoo rested near her left hip. She also had on black fingerless gloves. She had on black shorts that reached mid-thigh and knee-high boots with shin guards. Two katanas were strapped on her left his and a weapons holder on her right thigh. A large bow and quiver of arrows were strapped to her back.

Next to her was another male. Like the first one, he was well fit and had blue-black hair. His mask was painted with a snake. He wore the traditional Anbu uniform and his black Anbu tatto was on his right upper arm. He had two katanas on his left hip and a weapon holder strapped on his right thigh. Another Katana rested against his back, but was much longer and a bit thicker than the other two.

The last of the Shadow Guards stood next to him and was another girl. She had pastel pink hair that reached her shoulders with bangs framing her face/mask. Her mask had a slug painted on it and like the other girl, didn't go with the usual Anbu uniform. Instead, she had on an off-the-shoulder long-sleeve that stopped beneath her breasts. Her stomach was bandaged and she wore arm guards. The black Anbu tattoo was on her back where her left shoulder blade is at. She had on a black skirt with spandex shorts underneath and a belt holding some scrolls and medical supplies. She wore black kunzite heels. On her back, a large sword (like Kisame's) was strapped to her back, a katana rested against her left hip, and a weapon holder was strapped to her right leg.

"Yes. There is a mission for you guys." Tsunade said.

"What kind of mission, Shishou?" The pink-haired one asked.

"Sigh…first, can you please take off your masks? I would like to see your faces during these briefings…" Tsunade huffed.

There was no movement at first, but it was the pink-haired girl that did so first and everyone else followed. Bright emerald eyes started at Tsunade.

"Happy now, Shishou?" Sakura smiled.

"Overjoyed." Tsunade smiled back. "Now, this new mission is classified as S-class."

"S-class?" Neji asked, both his and Sasuke's attention now fully focused onto Tsunade.

"The mission is to guard a school and its students."

"What? Guarding? Hn. That's not S-class. More like C, maybe B." Sasuke retorted, only to have Sakura nudge him, mumbling something about respect.

"Let Tsunade-sama finish speaking before interrupting her." Saki said.

"Thank you, Saki. As I was saying, yes, this is a guarding mission, but not just any one. You are to travel to London to guard Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry--"

"What?! Wait, witchcraft and wizardry?! Are you talking about the magical kind?!" Sakura screamed.

"Tch. Those things don't exist, Sakura."

"Hn. Shows how much you know, Uchiha."

"What was that, Hyuuga?"

"Maa, maa! Can you guys be quiet long enough for Tsunade-sama to give us the full details of the mission? Stop acting like two year olds."

Tsunade's vein throbbed as the guys continued to argue, ignoring Saki's attempts to calm them down, accompanied by her sister, Sakura.

"URUSAI*!!" Tsunade shouted, banging her fist on the desk and breaking it in half, successfully shutting everyone up. [*shut up]

"Finally. To think you four are the cream of the crop…You are to protect the school and its students as well as two other schools. In the wizarding world, these school are going to compete in a tournament this year to test their skills. Much like our Chuunin Exams, except, they are doing it for glory and fame for their own school rather than a promotion. However, the client wants you to keep a close eye on one particular boy and his friends. This boy is supposedly the savior of their world and goes by the name Harry Potter. Here is his file and the mission file. Be sure to read everything for more details on the mission. When you get there, you will be briefed on other things that isn't explained in the mission file." Tsunade said, handing them the boy's file.

'Something's not right…it sounds too easy to be an S-class mission…' Neji thought.

As if she read his mind, Saki looked up from the file. "What else aren't you telling us, Tsunade-sama? Surely such a simple mission cannot be considered S-class…"

"Sigh…you're right, Saki. Listen carefully and nothing of this is to be leaked. Whatever I say from this point on is to stay in this room and between us." Tsunade said with a grim face as everyone else straightened up.

"My sources has told me that the Akatsuke has decided to join a man named 'Lord Voldemort'. In the wizarding world, Voldemort is equivalent to Orochimaru. You guys should know personally that a combination of the two is never good news. Our client has informed me that there has been movement on their side and fears for the safety of the students. Here's your mission under that of the clients. A mission from me. You are to collect any information you can about Akatsuki's motives and if you encounter them at all, send immediate word to me. Do not face them unless necessary. This is a year long mission so I expect reports at least once a week." Tsunade said.

"Understood." all four saluted.

"Meet back her ein one hour. Go pack all your necessities." Tsunade said.

As everyone made a move to leave, Tsunade asked to speak with Sasuke alone.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Do not, I repeat, do NOT go after Uchiha Itachi unless ordered to. I do not want your revenge to jeopardize this mission. It is too important." Tsunade said, studying Sasuke's face.

"…I cannot promise anything, Tsunade-sama, but I shall remember that." with that, Sasuke left in a whirl of leaves.

'Sigh…at least it's better than nothing.' Tsunade thought.

"SHIZUNE!! BRING ME MY SAKE!!!"

**+Hyuuga Compound+**

As Neji was packing, he came across a picture of him and Saki at the Cherry Blossom festival that was held in the spring. It's been two years since they started going out. He remembered the day that Sakura found out she belonged to a clan and went in search of them for a whole three months. When she came back, she introduced to everyone to Saki, her twin sister, younger than her by a few minutes. They looked exactly alike, especially their emerald green eyes. But Saki's hair was a natural black with pink streaks. They got to know each other during sparring rounds when he needed a good sparring partner. Considering she has an affinity for water and wind, her amazing archery skills, and a knack for summoning, she was a worthy opponent to fight against. Eventually, the more the got to know each other, the more they got closer as friends and then in the end, they came to love each other and started going out. Today, he still silently thanks Sakura for finding Saki and bringing her back here to Konoha, allowing them to meet. Smiling, Neji grabbed the picture and put it with the rest of his things in his pack.

**+Uchiha Compound+**

"Ehhhh??!! You guys are going on a mission?? No fair!!! How come Tsunade-baa-chan doesn't give me a mission!!!" Naruto kept complaining to Sasuke, Sakura, and Saki, as Kakashi sighed behind Naruto.

Ever since Sasuke killed Orochimaru and came back to Konoha, the first thing he did was find Sakura and Naruto to apologize for being so blind as to throw away their friendship. Slowly, he got into his old life when he use to be in Konoha. He also started developing feelings towards the pink-haired kunoichi. He couldn't believe the way he treated her in the past, but it was for her own safety. He didn't want Itachi to find out about his attachments to his new family. But after returning to Konoha, he couldn't help but like living with them in his life again. So, he decided to clean up the old Uchiha compound and suggested that they all live together. The walls and floors of the Uchiha compound are no longer covered in blood, hate, and anger. They have been wiped clean and the house was dusted and furnished with new furniture and appliances. And when Sakura went to find her clan, Sasuke accompanied her. There, they found her twin sister and Sakura offered her to come with her. Saki agreed and Sasuke offered for her to live with them in the Uchiha compound. Now, all of Team Seven and Saki live together as a new family, filling the old haunted house with new warm memories.

"NARUTO! Shut up or I'll bash you so hard you'll be able to feel it for the whole year I'm gone!!" Sakura shouted raising her fist.

"Eeeep! Sakura-chan can be scary!" Naruto yelped, hiding behind Kakashi.

"Maa, maa! Calm down, Sakura-chan." Kakashi chucked.

"Hn. The reason you aren't put on this mission is because you're a dope, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"What did you say, teme?!"

"You heard me, DO-BE."

"TEME!!!"

They bickered back and forth until Saki and Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!!!!" BONK!

Both the boys had a large bump on their head as Saki and Sakura glared at them, veins throbbing. Kakashi merely sighed as he watched them.

'They will never change…' Kakashi chuckled, taking out his Icha Icha Paradise.

**+One Hour Later+**

"Tsunade-sama, we have finished packing." Neji reported, the Shadow Guards gathered around him with their things and masks on.

"Good. Now place one finger on this." Tsunade said, placing an old, rusted teapot on her desk.

"Is that….a teapot?" Saki asked, staring at it.

"Yes, but now's not the time to question it. You have about three seconds. Two--" panicked, everyone placed their fingers on the teapot.

"ONE!" Neji, Saki, Sakura, and Sasuke felt a pull on the back of their necks and the world around them spun rapidly.

"AAAAHHHHH!" they felt as if they were caught in a tornado and the next they knew, it stopped and they landed hard on a flat surface.

Still feeling a bit dizzy, Neji got up and helped Saki up, not letting go of her hand. Sasuke did the same and helped Sakura up. They looked around in amazement.

"Where…are we?" Sakura asked.

"Welcome to London!"

**+End of Chapter 1+**

**

* * *

  
**

Yay! First chapter is up! Hahahah -^^- hope you enjoy it so far it's my first HPxNaru fanfic please review :D

- aqua-mistress ;D


	3. Chapter 2 The Mission II

Author's note:

'regular typeing' – english/talking

'_italics_' – japanese

'**bold**' – inner sakura

**+Previously+**

Still feeling a bit dizzy, Neji got up and helped Saki up, not letting go of her hand. Sasuke did the same and helped Sakura up. They looked around in amazement.

"Where…are we?" Sakura asked.

"Welcome to London!"

**Chapter 2: The Mission II**

The four instantly whipped out their weapons and turned towards the speaker. What they faced, however, wasn't what they expected. There stood an old man (older than Tsunade it looked) with an unbelievable amount of white hair on his chin and head. He wore strange garments that looked like robes from the medieval times. A pair of old-looking half-mooned spectacles rested on his nose and to top everything off, he had a pointy hat sitting comfortably on his head with a moon/star pattern. The four Anbu members stared at the old man warily. Saki was the first to put her kunai back in her pouch, sensing no ill intent from him. The rest hesitated before following accordingly.

"_Neji-kun…do you thing he's the client…?_" Saki asked in their native tongue.

"_I don't know for sure….probably…_" Neji replied.

"_Hn. Why not just ask the old geezer._" Sasuke grunted.

Sakura, being the most skilled in foreign languages, stepped up. "Who are you?" she asked, squinting through her mask.

"Ah, how rude of me. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was I who sought for your help and contacted Tsunade." The old man said.

'So he is our client…' all four thought.

"I am 'Slug'." Sakura said, bowing in respect.

Taking the hint, the others stepped up as well to introduce themselves.

"'Wolf'." – Saki

"'Snake'" – Sasuke

"'Hawk'" – Neji

"Well, it is nice to meet the four of you, but let's talk in my office. We do not want wandering eyes or ears listening in. So if you please, place you hand on my arm. Any arm will do as long as you stay in contact with me." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

Curious, but doing as told, the four shinobi put their hands on Dumbledore. With a 'pop', he apparated, taking the others with him. It was the most amazing and frightening thing they've experienced. It felt like they were being torn apart, molecule by molecule, then put back together like a puzzle. When they could tell they've arrived, everyone instantly let go of the Headmaster.

"Woah…!" Saki exclaimed, staring at Sakura.

"You thinking what I'm thinking…?" Sakura smiled.

Saki's face broke out in a smile, knowing full well what her sister had in mind.

"**LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!!!**" they both yelled at each other.

Neji and Sasuke stared at their girlfriends and sweat-dropped. 'The things we would do for them…' they thought at as the love of their lives excitedly asked Dumbledore to do the 'pop' thing again.

"Ha ha ha. Maybe another time, Slug and Wolf. For now, let's talk about your mission. Please, have a seat." Dumbledore chuckled, gesturing to the comfy looking chairs in front of his desk. "Is it ok to ask to see your faces? I feel a bit insecure not knowing how my employees look like." Dumbledore smiled.

The four shinobi looked at each other with the same though running through their head. 'Should we…?'

Sighing, Neji gave them a look 'He IS our employer/client…' and reached for his mask. The other followed his example and reached for their masks as well. When they were off, Dumbledore was shocked. From the looks of their faces, they were quite young. 'Slug' had the most vibrant pink hair he had ever seen and the most beautiful emerald/sea-foam green eyes. 'Hawk' had long brown hair and his eyes! They were pupil-less and a light shade of lavender/silver. 'Wolf' had long black hair with pink streaks and the same eyes as 'Slug'. 'Snake' had blue-black hair and the deep onyx eyes. All four didn't look older than 15! But this didn't cause Dumbledore to falter. Instead, he thought this would work to their advantage and can use it as a trump card when the time calls for it. Hi eyes twinkled with mischief. 'This is going to be an interesting year…' he thought.

"How old are you four…?" Dumbledore asked for the heck of it.

"17." – Saki, Sakura, Sasuke. "18." – Neji.

"My, you've accomplished much at such a young age."

"We live a very…'busy' life…" Sasuke said, thinking about all the training and missions each of them did individually and together as the famous Anbu team, Shadow Guards.

"And you asked for the best and I can proudly say that we ARE the best of our village." Sakura said.

"And your real names…? I would prefer to not call you by animals…" Dumbledore asked.

"…I am Hyuuga Neji, the captain of Shadow Guards, Black Ops. I will be leading this team and mission."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Tactics/ninjutsu specialist of Shadow Guards. 2nd in command. Black Ops."

"Haruno Sakura, sir. I am the medic, or healer, of Shadow Guards, Black OPs."

"Haruno Saki, at your service. I am the second medic and summons specialist of Shadow Guards. Black Ops."

"Again, it is a pleasure to meet you." Dumbledore smiled warmly.

"Dumbledore-san, with all due respect, we would like to keep our true identities hidden for the sake of this mission when the term starts. For now, we only want to be seen as guards for the school in precaution to the upcoming tournament." Neji explained.

"Also, we will need the cooperation of the other teachers and staff of this school and the other two schools." Sakura said.

"It would also help if we had access to anywhere and everywhere. And is it also possible that we train in that forest?" Sasuke asked.

"Please keep in mind that we will not hesitate to kill anyone that gets in our way or may jeopardize our mission." Saki said in a monotone voice, with a passive expression.

"I understand, and yes you may use the forest to train. Though I do warn you. The Forbidden Forest has its own sets of rules and creatures you cannot even begin to imagine." Dumbledore said grimly. 'They are so young, practically in the prime of their youth. Yet they have seen so much…killed and stained their once pure hands with blood. Such tragic lives, shinobi lead…' he thought sadly.

"Now, the mission. Tsunade has told you about the tournament and your roles it seems. You've read the file on Harry Potter, correct?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry Potter. Age 14 of this year. Also known to the Wizarding World as the 'boy-who-lived'. Orphaned during infancy. Parents were killed by a 'Lord Voldemort' and his guardian is his godfather, Sirius Black." Sasuke stated in short, quick phrases.

"Known for getting in trouble wherever he goes. Has an anger issue and was abused by his aunt and uncle, who have no magical abilities. His two best friends are Ronald Weasely and Hermione Granger, who are literally always stuck to his side. They've come to be known as the 'Golden Trio'." Sakura continued.

"Ronald Weasely, the youngest son in his family. Known for his obsession in quidditch and Harry Potter's first friend. Has family members (2) affiliated with the Ministry of Magic. Hasn't shown much talent for anything besides Wizards' Chess." Neji said.

"Hermione Granger. The brains in the Trio. Her parents are only dentists who have no magical abilities. She is the first in her family to be a witch. Excels in academics and spell learning. Known to be the school's 'know-it-all'." Saki summed up.

"Hmmm very good. I'm sure you're aware that guarding the students is only a cover and your true objective is Harry, yes?" Dumbledore asked.

He received nods in return.

"I want you to guard him and also all the other students of course, but I fear for the boy now, more than ever…" Dumbledore said, turning serious and solemn, catching everyone's attention. "For a while now, Voldemort and his followers have been quiet. Too quiet. My sources tell me that they are up to something but whatever it is I do not know as of yet. But whatever it is, expect it to be of no good."

All four thought of the Akatsuki and the secret mission they were given by Tsunade, but kept quiet. They cannot say anything until they gather more information to confirm it. Unless they have Tsunade's permission, they cannot let Dumbledore know just yet.

"The students will be arriving the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow, you may explore the castle to get a better understanding of what you will be working with. I shall introduce you to the teachers and staff first thing in the morning, during breakfast. The day after tomorrow, you shall go to Hogsmead and take the train to gather the students. Two of you shall go along with the first years while the other two will go with the rest of the students. It's getting late, so I'll show you to your quarters. Follow me." Dumbledore got up as the four followed.

After 10 minutes of winding hallways and moving staircases (which freaked the heck out of Sakura who screamed and nearly knocked Sasuke over the railing if it wasn't for his quick reflexes), they reached the end of a hallway that had the picture of a griffin up on the wall.

"Snicker Doodles." Dumbledore said and the griffin bowed as the painting swung open, revealing a hallway.

Turning around, Dumbledore said, "That's your password to your quarters. If you wish to change it, simply say the old password once, then a new one twice. Breakfast tomorrow will be at 8:00 AM. If there is anything you need just let me know and I will see what I can do. I hope your bedrooms are to your liking. Goodnight." With that, Dumbledore walked away.

Tired, the four walked in and were in for a shock. What seemed to be a lavish living room was furnished with comfy looking sofas and chairs. The floor was carpeted and the walls were painted a soft lilac. The furniture were made of soft leather and were placed around a mahogany coffee table in front of the fireplace on the right side of the room. Across from there on the left side, the walls were lined with shelves of books reaching the ceiling and a mobile ladder was attached to the shelves for better access to the books. The books were about fighting tactics, scrolls and scriptures of new jutsus, and many other things. Sakura wondered how Dumbledore came into possession of these things. A simple mahogany table rested in the far left corner of the room; the edges were decorated with a carving of vines winding around it. Four mahogany chairs were placed around it. Nearby were a few beanbag cushions on the floor for reading. The whole room was lighted with candles floating in the air. Connected to the living room was a kitchen. The counter tops were a black marble and the floors were tiles. The wood of the cabinets and counters were mahogany. Hanging from a set of bars were glassware and pots & pans. A cutting board was sitting next to a toaster oven. The kitchen came with a dish-washer and oven/stove. There was even a refrigerator filled with food, saving them the need to shop for groceries. All the necessary utensils were provided as well. Across from where they stood were two doors. Upon closer inspection, they saw there was writing on them. Ingraved into the doors with silver were their names:

Left: _Sasuke & Sakura_

Right: _Neji & Saki_

The girls blushed while the boys merely smirked. Everyone was tired and the guys decided to let the girls take a shower first. The rooms each had a master bed. Sasuke and Sakura's room was a theme of black and pink while Neji's and Saki's were black and white. Both rooms had their own master bathrooms, which the girls adored. While they washed up, Neji and Sasuke decided the patrol routine.

"I'll go first, then Sakura, you, and Saki. We'll switch each day." Neji said.

"We should set up traps and safety precautions during our patrols too, while we're at it." Sasuke replied.

"Then tomorrow as we 'explore', we'll draw out a rough sketch of the grounds afterwards and use it as a map for guidance." Neji suggested.

"Neji-kun! I'm done with the bath! You can go take yours now!" Saki called from their room.

"Same for you too, Sasuke-kun! Go wash up!" Sakura yelled.

"Hn." The boys grunted and went to their respective rooms.

**+Neji & Saki+**

As Neji took his shower, Saki unpacked their things. She saw the picture of Neji and herself and smiled, grabbed the frame, and put it on the counter next to their bed. Then she went around the room setting up traps in case intruders breach their room. Tired from the day, she plopped down onto the bed. A few minutes later, she heard the showers turn off. Minutes after that, the bathroom door opened then closed. Saki felt the bed shift as more weight was applied onto it. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pulled her against a chest. Giggling, Saki turned around.

"Goodnight, Neji-kun." Saki smiled warmly, giving him a soft peck.

A warm smile crept onto his face; the smile that he only shows Saki and a select few. He kissed her back on her forehead and they both fell asleep in each others' arms.

**+Sasuke & Sakura+**

When Sasuke was done with his shower and came out, Sakura had just finished unpacking their bags and setting up the last trap. Smirking, he came up from behind silently and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. Smiling, Sakura brought her own hands up and intertwined them with Sasuke's. Turning around, she gave Sasuke a light kiss which he deepened, earning a soft moan from the cherry blossom in his arms. Picking her up bridal-style, he carried her to the bed without breaking the kiss and laid her down. Giggling into the kiss, Sakura broke it for much needed air.

"Let's go to sleep. We have much to do tomorrow." Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke kissed her temple lightly and pulled her into an embrace and they fell asleep like that, safe in each others' arms.


End file.
